


The Morning After The Night Before…

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto’s hungover, but not so much that he doesn’t remember the night before. Unfortunately</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After The Night Before…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on comment_fic.
> 
> Nothing explicit, very tame really, but I'm being overcautious.

Ianto groaned. The hangover was bad enough by itself, but as memories of the night before resurfaced, he began to wish he could crawl off and die.

"You okay?"

The lump under the covers beside him must be Jack then.

“No. Maybe you should just kill me now, I can never show my face there again.”

Jack poked his head out and peered sleepily at his lover.

“What’re you on about?”

“I distinctly remember something from last night, and I really wish I didn’t.”

“You’ll have to give me a clue here.”

“The part where I added to the list of things I’ve said out loud at a bar that I shouldn't have? When I announced to everyone ‘I am the Yoda of sucking dick’? Remember that?”

“Oh yeah! As I recall, you got a round of applause for that. And several offers.”

“Please, don’t remind me.”

“That one guy shoved his phone number down your pants.”

“No idea how he managed that, he wrote it on a beer mat!”

Silence.

“You do know it was all your fault, don’t you?”

“How d’you work that out?”

“It never would have happened if you hadn’t got me drunk and suggested I give you a blowjob while watching The Empire Strikes Back last weekend.”

“Ah, good times!”

“Bastard!”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for johnboy91719’s comment_fic prompt ‘any, any, Adding to the list of things I have said out loud at the bar that I shouldn't have: "I am the yoda of sucking dick"’


End file.
